Kiba's Birthday Surprise
by Sunn sutcliff
Summary: Kiba has a surprise party for him, but the person he wanted to see most isn't there where is the man of his dreams? This is a KIBA X SHIKAMARU . This is my first fic ever so please be nice. Contains very descriptive LEMON.


This is rated M because it is inappropriate for children's eyes. It is boyXboy.

I do not own Naruto or its characters

* * *

><p>Kiba franticly looked around unsure of what to think of what he was seeing. He couldn't believe it the whole room had black lights and neon signs. He couldn't help but think it looked like the strip club he and his friends had gotten fake for when they where sixteen.<p>

He liked the environment but the dancers weren't really his type. They where all girls, and well Kiba is gay. In fact he had his eyes on only one person all night long, and that person was his very good friend Shikamaru. Something about that guys effortless beauty drove Kiba absolutely insane. He always had his brown hair in that spiky ponytail that if anyone else tried they would looks stupid in, and the fuck the world way of thinking that he had made everything he did care about so much more amazing to everyone. Kiba has always loved the fact that he wears those sexy fishnet shirts he really does have a great body for someone so lazy. Kibas mind wondered back to that night and he started to wonder if Shikamaru was that impressive elsewhere….

Something moved in the room and caught Kiba's attention. Kiba got in to a stance and yelled, "Show yourself!" Soon enough all of his friends jumped out and yelled surprise. All but one Shikamaru was missing from the huge crowd. Kiba was happy to see his friends but even more than that he was upset that Shikamaru wasn't there. Everyone gave him gifts and hugs and stuff like that and all he was thinking of was where is Shika. He smiled and pretended to enjoy the party it was hours of dancing and running around doing stupid stuff before everyone was gone. He was finally alone to sulk as he pleased. When the door swung open and in walked Shikamaru in a cop uniform.

"Shikamaru did you get a new job or something? The party is over you kinda missed it" Kiba said wondering why he was in the uniform.

Shikamaru replied, "I know, but Kiba no one gave you birthday spankings did they? I couldn't let you go with out them!"

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing Shikamaru mush have found out some how. "How did you know. When did you find out?" Kiba tried to keep calm as Shikamaru started so walk closer to him.

Then he was so close his hot breath was on Kiba's neck he licked Kiba's neck slowly leading up to his ear and then lustfully whispered " What do you mean 'how did I know?' I told them not to, silly, because I want to do it."

Kiba backs up a bit and looks at Shikamaru "how did you find out I was gay?" Shikamaru looked at him and smiled.

He kissed Kiba's cheek and said "you told me. Just now. I liked you for a long time. I want- no I need you Kiba" That was all the explanation Kiba needed. Kiba smiled and grabbed his hips pulling him closer to him they kissed with so much passion it felt like the room shook . Kiba slowly slid his tongue in to Shikamaru's mouth but once it had slipped past Shika's lips it was pushed back and Shikamaru entered Kiba's mouth soon the fight for dominance began. The dog-nin won he pushed his prize against the wall and ripped open that cop shirt then threw the hat across the room. He kissed the beautiful chest in front of him licking and lightly biting as he trailed the 6pack of the lazy-nin. He moved back up to the wanting lips of his soon to be lover, and as he got lost in the kiss Shika pushed Kiba to the ground. He ripped Kiba's shirt off and kissed from his lips to his collar bone sucking to leave a nice purple mark. He moved lower and lower till he met Kiba's pants. He swiftly grabbed them and slid them off now Kiba was only in his boxer-briefs that hugged his half-hardened shaft tightly. His mouth watered just looking at it. It was huge and it wasn't even fully hard yet. Before he knew it the boxers where gone and he was licking up the side of it. Kiba finally let out the loud moan he had been holding in and it was followed by more and more. Shikamaru kissed the head as it grew to full size. He kissed and licked all over Kiba's cock, but he didn't suck at all, not yet.

"P-please!" Kiba lustfully gasped. Shikamaru gave one last long lick then looked at Kiba, who was so red you couldn't even see the marks on his face.

"Please what? I would do anything for you, but I have to know what you want" Shikamaru smirked seeing his love so flushed and in his control he slowly licked around the head and kissed it.

Kiba stuttered out "P-p-plea-se su-uck me I-I need i-it"the second he finished his sentence he felt the warm cavern of Shika's mouth around his deliciously huge cock sucking and bobbing up and down while one of his hands pumped what his mouth couldn't reach and his other held Kiba down so he didn't choke. He loved the sounds that he was able to make Kiba make those moans and groans of pleasure that made this all so perfect for him, the way his breath had increased, and how every muscle clenched and unclenched at his touch. He sped his pace till he knew his love was about to explode and then as he felt the muscles in Kiba's cock twitch he took his mouth and hands off of him completely.

" Baby I need you to get on your hands and knees for me" Shikamaru said sweetly, but then he carried on with a bit harsher, "Cause I want to fuck you so hard the animal in side you will be begging to get out!" Kiba who was hungry with lust right now turned over and did as told, but as he did it he turned to face Shikamaru. He licked from the top of his pants to his lips that he hungrily kissed his sharp teeth cutting a bit in to his lovers lips. He licked up the blood and then pulled away to get ready for what he had been waiting for this whole time. Shikamaru got the lube from his pants pocket and he removed his remaining clothes. He coated his fingers in it and placed them at Kiba's entrance.

"Come on baby fuck me. I don't need any prep just slick up that perfect cock of yours and shove it in me, 'cause I want to feel you now!" Kiba grinned as he practically yelled it. Shikamaru not wanting to piss off his lover covered his cock in almost half the bottle of lube and slammed in to Kiba as fast as he could. He hoped it wouldn't cause to much pain for his lover, but he was consumed in the tight heat he held in his moan as much as he could knowing Kiba was in a lot of pain. He wanted to cry knowing the man he loved was in pain when he was feeling such pleasure. Kiba groaned out in pain and a single tear left his eye to mix with the sweat of the floor. Shikamaru waited and waited what felt like ages before Kiba groaned out the word "Move" that one word was enough to make Shikamaru's sadness melt away in to pure lust. He slowly backed out a bit and then slowly thrusts back in Kiba moaned in pain an pleasure he repeated that till Kiba moaned differently than before. Shikamaru stopped all movement and looked at Kiba.

"Damn why the hell did you stop. I want you to go faster damn it was feeling amazing!" Shikamaru smirked and pulled out almost completely then he slammed back in Kiba moaned so loud he was sure that the sand village could hear but he didn't care.

He slammed over and over and over again till he hit something that caused Kiba's whole body to shutter and he cried out louder than ever in almost a growl "MORE!" Shikamaru slammed in and out making sure to hit that same spot every time. He slammed deeper every time moaning and groaning till he felt like he was about to bust. He grabbed Kiba's almost forgotten cock and pumped in rhythm with their incredibly fast thrusts.

Kiba –who was already on the edge from having his prostate slammed in to- was thrown over the edge in to his orgasm he came all over the floor and Shikamaru's hand, as he did he screamed out "SHIIIKAAAMAAARUU!" Shikamaru came almost right after from hearing his name more beautifully than he ever had before, and the walls clenching around his cock. He thrusts a few more times riding out his orgasm.

He slumped over on to his lover, and as he did Kiba, who was working very hard to carry his own weight, fell to the floor. Shikamaru pulled out of his lovers whole and rolled off of his back he turned to face him. He kissed the lips he loved so much. " I love you mutt" he whispered and hugged Kiba.

"I love you too, but if you call me mutt again I'll kick your ass" with that they passed out in their loving embrace.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry the kinkiness was forgotten while I was writing. I'll wright the next one slower so it can have more kinky stuff in it.


End file.
